Anime One-Shots - Fairy Tail
by Keyade Tsukimi
Summary: Fairy Tail one shots! Characterxcharacter, characterxoc, characterxocxcharacter and characterxreader! Ask away! Keyade
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is Keyade! I've decided to do a series of one-shots focusing around different anime's!**

 **This book will be focusing on...Fairy Tail!**

So PM or leave a review telling me what characters you want me to pair together but I also take Character x reader!

And yes, I do things like suicidal!reader, neko!reader etc.

If you would like to request something with an OC, then please tell me all the information you have on him/her!

If you would like a two-part story or would like to request the basic plot, feel free to include that!

 _ **One more thing, I will not be doing lemons!**_

So ask away!

First update will be up soon!

~Keyade


	2. Natsu x Reader

**Hey guys!  
I've actually had a few requests come in already! That's amazing, I do understand how much you want these up but unfortuantly my parents have been mucking around and trying to set omething up, so my Internet has been down. However, I am here and alive. This one-shot will not contain anything like confessions, it's sort of like a starter, and if I get good (and hopefully constructive) reviews, then I will make a part 2!  
This one-shot was not requested, but the requested ones should be up soon! (I'm sorry in advance for the short chapter)!**

You were taking your time to get to the guild hall this morning, not wanting to both with the misfits that lie inside those giant doors. You sigh, standing in front of your own guild hall, Lamia Scale.  
"Y/N, you were expected to meet us at the train station an hour ago!" a familiar voice yelled, almost making you jump sky high.  
"I was?" you burrowed your eyebrows in confusion.  
"Yes! We told you that Team Lyon was expected for a job request!" the boy known as Lyon, yelled at you, stepping forwards.  
"Well I didn't know," he cut you off.  
"You never seem to know, you're always too busy doing something else! You're never at the guild and you never seem to talk to anyone, even me!" he blurted out in almost a single breath.  
"Lyon, I,"  
"Tell me what's bothering you, I'll get rid of it," a desperate plea was indicated in his voice.  
"It's not something I want you to get rid of," you sigh, pushing the doors to the guild open and marching towards the Master.  
"So you decided to, yes?" I nodded at the Master before looking back at Lyon.  
"Decided to do what!" he continued to yell, trembling all over.

"Lyon, you're my best friend, and you've always made sure that I was safe and happy. And in order for me to be happy, I need to say something to someone, but in order to do that, I have to quit Lamia Scale," everyone seemed to freeze, well except for the Master.  
"Y/N," there was a soft whisper from Lyon before he turned away, mumbling a quick fine. The Master swiftly removed my guild mark from my B/P (Body Part) and you proceeded to tap him on the shoulder.  
"Thank you for being such a great guild mate, and for supporting me," you gave him a light peck on the cheek before heading out into the snow. You giggle as you look back towards Lyon, whose back was still turned towards you. He was obviously upset but who knows, it's Lyon after all.

You walked briskly through Magnolia, taking in the sweet scents of all the different foods and the sight of the beautiful trees. You looked towards the river and see a young girl with blonde hair walking right next to it. She had a whip on one side of her hip and quite a few gold and silver Celestial Keys on the other.  
"Lucy!" you called out to her, waving your hands.  
"Hey! Y/N," as soon as she saw me, her voice toned down, almost sounding disappointed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Leave me alone thief!" she cried out, running in the opposite direction. Lucy was a member of Fiore's number 1 guild, Fairy Tail. You've seen her in the guild quite a few times, while you've been catching up with, him. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, or the Salamander. You met up with him once, the previous Grand Magic Games actually, as you wished him and the others good luck against Lamia Scale, your ex-guild.


	3. Natsu Learning Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Hey guys! This one is only on Natsu and Mira teaching him Shadow Clone Jutsu (From Naruto). This was requested by richboylion so I hope you all enjoy!**

"Hey Mira, Gray told me that you wanted to teach me something?" Natsu bounded towards the white-haired mage, whom was currently cleaning a glass."Mira, I didn't know that you had simple spells he could actually understand," Gray sniggered, earning a glare from Natsu. "You wanna go ice stripper?" Natsu yelled, pressing his forehead on Grays. "You heard me flame brain, you probably just couldn't understand it!" Gray retaliated, preparing himself to attack.

"Are you two fighting again?" A growl was heard from behind them. Natsu, who was in the process of throwing a table towards Gray, paused mid throw and ended up under the very same table. Gray was in a similar state, only being helped up by Juvia.  
"No, of course not Erza!" they both exclaimed, pretending to smile. "Anyway Natsu, I need you to come with me for a moment," Mira lead the young dragon slayer out towards the woods.

"So Mira, what awesome tricks are you gonna teach me?" Natsu started jump up and down, exclaiming he was 'all fired up'. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," she stated, much to the dislike of Natsu. "That doesn't sound cool at all!" he complained, sitting down. Mira sighed, staring at the pink haired mage with disappointment. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," she stated, performing finger movements. Natsu looked up with wide eyes, seeing five Mirajane's. She smiled, looking at the glee on his face. She silently counted to five until Natsu...

"THAT IS SO COOL! MIRA YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME! I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF GRAY WITH TWO ME'S!". "Alright, focus all your energy to equal parts of your body and put your fingers together like this," she demonstrated the hand symbol, which Natsu copied almost immediately. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled, before a poof sound was heard. Natsu turned and started towards his clone, before they both jumped up and down, celebrating.

"Happy where are you?" they both yelled, watching amused as the exceed stopped in mid-air, before falling. "Two Natsu's!" he exclaimed. "My mind's gonna blow!" Mira laughed at the innocense of the two, sorry, three.

"Luce where are you? I learnt something really cool!" the two Natsu's headed towards the guild, chaos soon to follow. "Hey guys!" both Natsu's exclaimed, met by many shocked faces. "What?" Gray slowly said, standing up. "Yes, stripper," one Natsu stated, sounding polite. "What was that flame brain!" Gray retaliated, pressing his forehead againt Natsu's again. Natsu smirked and summoned his clone away, watching amused as Gray fell towards the ground, unable to shield himself.  
"I told you that I wanted to show you something,"


	4. Natsu x Hishui

**Here's another one for Reaper495, please enjoy!**

"I'M THE KING! I'M THE KING!" everyone turned to look up at a familiar pink-haired dragon slayer, whom was currently wearing the King's crown. "Natsu!" people stared at him shocked, as he continued to torment the king's assistant, who couldn't reach up to grab his crown. "Natsu get down from there!" Erza exclaimed, not scaring the mage one bit. "Give me back the crown, it is the royal" he was cut off with Hishui entering the ballroom. "HISUI I'M THE KING!" Natsu shouted, throwing the princess of guard. "Natsu, what are you doing," she almost managed to contain her giggled, but failed close to the end. "YEAH!" Natsu ranted on about how he deserved to have fun after defeating the dragons.

"I'm sorry," Hishui walked back out of the room, in order to reach Natsu. "That would be my father's," she snatched the crown off his head, much to his disappointment. "I wanted to have some fun," he whined, kneeling down, sulking. She sighed and passed the crown back to the dragon slayer. "LOOK HISUI MADE ME THE KING!" Natsu yelled, standing back on the balcony-like section. "No I didn't," Hishui started to get really annoyed with that mage. "Oh come on Hishui, why not, we could spend more time together!" he yelled, not considering the wording of what he just said. Hishui's face turned bright red as she spun the other way. "What's wrong princess," Hishui blushed again at the name. 'Why am I thinking this! He saved my life, but he's not a friend or anything. Wait a second, he's a friend, but I don't like him like that. But what if I do?' Many different thoughts were currently running around the princesses' head but she dismissed them and turned back towards him. "Learn how to speak English properly, you're message sounded different than it was intended to," she scowled, leaving a confused Natsu up on the balcony.

"Hey Natsu, so much for being with Hishui, she can't stand you!" Gray yelled, pointing towards the door. "Did the stripper just give me an idea? Someone else must've told him what to say!" Natsu exclaimed, laughing slightly. "You wanna go flame brain?" Gray exclaimed from the floor. Natsu easily removed the crown and jumped down towards him, starting to fight. Just as Gray was going to use his Ice Make magic, Natsu stopped. "Wait!" he paused before running out of the ballroom, leaving behind a baffled and embarrassed Gray.

"Hishui!" he called out, running through the many corridors in the palace looking for the Princess. "Natsu?" Hishui appeared from the end of the corridor, who had obviously been fighting someone. "Hishui!" Natsu ran towards her, assessing the damage her body took. "It was myself," she whispered before passing out. He stared at the unconscious princess, before calling out to someone. "Guys, help," he started, before fading out into a low whisper. "Natsu, I'm fine, I've just been beating myself up over a little misunderstanding I had," she smiled up at him, before helping herself up, off his arms. "Was it my fault? Was it what I said before you yelled at me and ran off?" he had calmed down and lowered his voice quite considerably. Hishui only had the energy to nod. "I'm sorry," he whispered, before pulling the princess into a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry," he kept mumbling that sentence over and over again, trying to get his apology through to her.  
"I forgive you Natsu,"


	5. Gray x Lucy

**Hey everyone, been a while since I updated. Here's a Gray x Lucy requested by WelcomeToTheAnimeParade. Please read and review, and requests are still open!**

"Natsu!" Lucy growled, hearing a loud thud in her bedroom. It's the time of night that Natsu would barge in, it gets really old and just, well, annoying. "Hey Luce!" he yelled chilling on my couch. "Natsu stop barging into my house!" she yelled Lucy kicking him back out the window before closing and locking it. She peered out the window to find Natsu rubbing his chest, obviously where she kicked him and pouting back up at her. Lucy scoffed and turned away only to find Gray sitting exactly where Natsu was! "Gray, what the hell are you doing here, and where are you clothes!" she screeches finding him in only his boxers. "Sorry Lucy but I wanted to give you a deal. I'll keep Natsu out of your place the best I can and you," he paused, thinking about what Lucy could do in return. "I could help you break your habit of stripping," she suggested, pointing at his pants laid next to the front door. Gray sighed before standing up and holding his hand out for me to shake. "We have a deal then!" he grinned before turning to find his shirt. He grabbed it off of Lucy's bed before retrieving his pants and waving. Lucy waved back, a wave of relief floating over her.

The next day at the guild was very...well...different. Not only were Natsu and Gray fighting, but they were shouting obscure things about Lucy to each other. "What do you think your doing to Luce, stalking her?" Natsu shouted, kicking Gray square in the chest. "Well at least I'm not sleeping in her bed!" Gray retaliated, smashing Natsu in the face. Lucy watched this for at least a minute before heading over to the bar. "Looks like Natsu and Gray are fighting for you," Mira stated in her silvery voice. It's hard to believe she has a demon form. "Yeah, Gray and I made a deal," Lucy paused and looked towards Gray. "Gray!" she called out, pointing to the upper section of the guild hall where is shirt laid. "Thanks Luce," he called out before being thrown across the guild by Natsu. "Only I get to call her Luce!" Natsu yelled throwing fireball after fireball. "Natsu that's more than enough!" Lucy screamed, stopping him from, well, being hospitalised for a little while. She sprinted over to Gray to examine his burns before calling Juvia over, bad decision.

"Step away from Gray-sama love rival!" she screams, pushing her out of the way and applying water to the burns. "Hey I'm not your love rival," after the world love Lucy's voice softened, looking at Gray in a different light. "Gray you owe me!" Natsu yelled from over at the bar, a massive grin etched on his face. Lucy turned towards Gray who was peeling his burnt 'skin' off of him. "A trick?" Lucy questioned before turning back towards Natsu. "Well if I got you to think Gray was severely injured then he could see how blind he is that you love him!" Natsu shouted, quieting the whole guild down. "She loooves you," Happy echoed in the now silent guild hall. Lucy turned back towards Gray who was now standing up. "Gray," she whispered before he lent in towards her ear. "Meet be at your place in an hour, I have to get rid of Juvia but that will involve some lying, and embarrassment on your part," he smirked backing out of my personal space.

"Wow Natsu you're really bad at trying to get two people who really don't like each other in that way together, I though this was a sick joke trying to get Juvia all over me!" Gray yells. Natsu tries to fight back a smirk before joining in on the act. Lucy turns away form the forming quarrel and left for her house, it wasn't exactly a short walk.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. "Gray you don't have to be that formal, you barge in here anyway!" Lucy calls out from the kitchen, emptying her dry dished from the side of the sink. "Hey Lucy, what happened back at the guild there," she cuts Gray off from his explanation. "All I wanted was to see something in return Gray," Lucy smiles and walks out, leaving a stunned Gray standing in the middle of her kitchen. "Natsu knew both sides this whole time! I'm gonna kill that stupid firehead!".

 **Hope you all enjoyed, please review and request!**


	6. Gray x Reader

**Hey, here's another one! Please read and review.**

It was a peaceful day at the (L/N) household, well, for a few minutes. (Y/N) looked towards her parents bedroom to check that both were still asleep. You stepped out of the house, silently closing the door behind you. You turn around to see a tall figure right in front of you, causing you to scream. "Your parents dummy!" you turn around to find your boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster, dressed in his usual pants and white shirt. You look down at yourself to make sure that you were dressed casual enough. You were wearing mainly leather but had a black tank top, black jeans, a leather jacket and combat boots. "(Y/N) (L/N) where the hell are you!" you heard a woman shout. "Run!" you yell to Gray as you both sprint towards the street. "To the usual place?" you ask, meaning the forest next to Magnolia. You and Gray go there all the time, it was even the place you met.

Once we had arrived at the forest, puffing and panting, Gray turned towards you before grabbing both your arms. "Why do you still live with them, they're drunk almost all the time, they are broke because they can't hold a job, and they've almost killed you through abuse twice!" He yelled, shaking you back and forth. "Gray," you whimper. He steps back and a look of concern washes over his features. "What's wrong," he urged you to talk. "You squeezed one of my cuts, and probably a bruise, from last night," I sigh, removing my jacket. "Look come and live at the guild, we'll find some place for you. You might not have learned magic but everyone will still treat you as one of their own, please (Y/N)," he begged. You nervously twirled your (H/L) (H/C) hair in your fingers, knowing that you'll have to reject. "Gray you know that I can't," I sigh before being blinded by something bright. "(Y/N), this is to keep you-whoah!" he yelled, being shoved into a nearby tree. "(Y/N) we're going home, now," my father growled at me while my mother held of another boy, around Gray's age. "No, Gray told me to take (Y/N) away from you!" he yelled, throwing a fireball towards my mother. My mother, having no fighting experience, took a direct hit, knocking her out. I look towards the boy who managed to say "She'll be fine," before I was knocked unconcious.

You woke up chained to a bed, hold on a sec, your own bed. "You're a little brat (Y/N) why can't you just be a perfect child with strong magical ability and could supply money for us!" your mother, already recovered, yelled at you. "I'm sorry," you cried out, knowing there was no way out. "No, you're not sorry you little brat. You hate us don't you. We've raised you your entire life and you've been nothing but ungrateful. You don't deserve to hold the (L/N) title!" your father screamed, raising his bottle. You know what would happen now, it's happened twice before, but this time Gray won't be there to save you. You screamed as your father brought the bottle down on my head and walked out laughing alongside my mother.

You woke up a little while later in a massive white room, where many other beds were laid out. "(Y/N) you're okay!" Gray yelled, alerting the other three people in the room. "Hey (Y/N), are you okay, I'm Lucy by the way," a short, blonde girl hovered over you, smiling. "That's Erza and that's Natsu, he tried to help you last night," she explained in a hurry before you became dizzy. "That's normal, remember?" Gray reassured you. "Gray you saved me, thank you," you mumbled before drifting off to sleep. You weren't dead and Gray knew that but you did need sleep to recover from your injuries. I think now is the time where you'll take your amazing boyfriend up on his offer to stay in his guild, where I'm assuming I am, you thought as you began dreaming about all your happy moments in life, mainly with Gray.

 **A little sad, with the abuse of course but it was all good! Requests are open.**


End file.
